D's Journal
D's Journal is a Key Item in Bravely Default. It is a journal belonging to Ringabel that was the only item in his possession when he awoke with amnesia. D's Journal serves as the in-game primer for plot events and gameplay data, and can be accessed from the touch screen menu. It is constantly updated as further elements are unlocked in the game. Story D's Journal is the only item in Ringabel's possession when he awakens with amnesia, and he names it after the initial 'D' on the cover. The author has written a full account of events, leading Ringabel to interpret that the journal tells the future. He inherits the author's adoration for a girl named Edea and resolves to find her, convinced that they are fated to meet. He first encounters Edea on the night his house in Caldisla is caught on fire by the black mage Ominas Crowe. Edea convinces Ominas to cease his attack on the city, and their forces retreat to the nearby Ruins of Centro Keep. The next day, Ringabel meets Tiz and Agnès, revealing his knowledge of their names and intentions through the journal, and requests to accompany them for the sake of meeting Edea. The two are initially suspicious, but he allows them to read the journal and declares he has no intention to hinder them. Their journey leads to Edea joining the party as they head for Lontano Villa to rescue the kidnapped King of Caldisla. After defeating Argent Heinkel aboard the Eschalot, Ringabel is able to take control of the airship and fly it to safety once he learns of its name from Edea. With a form of transportation, the party embarks on their quest for Agnès to awaken the four crystals of Luxendarc. Ringabel cites the journal several times when arriving at new locations and when the party is at a loss for their next objective, as the events written of closely parallel their own journey. At the same time, he still updates the journal with records of events and encounters along the current quest. In Eternian Central Command, prior to awakening the fourth and final crystal, Ringabel notes how the author has encountered Tiz, Agnès, and Edea on separate occasions, though the three of them cannot recall the same. When the party defeats Alternis Dim for the first time aboard Grandship, the Dark Knight's helmet breaks off to reveal that his face looks exactly like Ringabel's. Alternis's journal is also left behind, and although Ringabel does not recover his memories yet, he continues comparing the two journals for they are both very alike in its contents. Ringabel's memories are restored when three crystals are awakened in the party's third version of Luxendarc, and he remembers that he was Alternis Dim from a different Luxendarc than that of his three companions. D's Journal was in fact his own journal when he was the Dark Knight, and its last page details a significant clue regarding the truth about Airy. Contents D's Journal is divided into seven submenus, with the Notes and Encyclopedia submenus divided into four sections each. It should be noted that as D's Journal belongs to Ringabel, most entries are written from his point of view. ;Enigmatic Writings :Contains entries written by the journal's mysterious author. ;Notes *People :Contains information on character profiles and events in the storyline. *Locations :Contains information on the locales of Luxendarc. *Notes :Contains supplemental documents and accounts written in the past by other characters. *Terms :Explains various terminology used in Luxendarc. ;Encyclopedia *Items :Records all items, consumables and equipment, obtained in the game. *Bestiary :Records all enemies and bosses fought in the game. *Cmbt. Bonuses :Lists all possible combat bonuses obtained in battle. *Abilities :Lists all possible ability combinations for the Salve-Maker and Vampire jobs. ;Help :Tutorials unlocked during the game are kept here. ;Job Descriptions :Information on jobs when they are first obtained is kept here. ;Alternis's Journal :Contains entries written in the journal of Alternis Dim. This submenu is unlocked after obtaining the Dark Knight asterisk. ;Event Viewer :Allows the player to view all unlocked cutscenes, Party Chats, and FMVs. Merchandise D's Journal has been released as a 192-page hardcover notebook sold through Square Enix's online shop. D's Journal Product.jpg|D's Journal. Gallery BS D's Journal FMV SS.png|D's Journal in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BD D's Journal Manga.png|D's Journal in the manga. de:Ds Tagebuch Category:D's Journal in Bravely Default Category:Gameplay in Bravely Default Category:Written works